Mobile device management (“MDM”) systems allow an enterprise to manage computing device functionality. Typically, computing devices, such as phones, tablets, and laptops, enroll with the MDM system by connecting to a management server over a network, such as the Internet. This allows the MDM system to discover device attributes and enroll the computing device with the MDM system by installing software on the computing device. The computing device then generally remains in periodic communication with the management server to carry out management policies on the device.
However, some computing devices can go without Internet connectivity for long periods of time or may be otherwise unavailable to complete a traditional online enrollment process. An enterprise may wish to manage these computing devices in the MDM system, even though the devices cannot connect for initial enrollment. But because the computing device cannot exchange information over a network, the management server cannot discover device attributes and install the correct applications onto the computing device. As a result, an offline computing device cannot complete the enrollment process.
Manually configuring offline computing devices introduces inefficiencies and inconsistencies. A technician might not install the correct software or settings, particularly since each computing device can have different owners, hardware, and capabilities. And in some cases, limited user interface capabilities can prevent the technician from properly configuring software on the computing device.
Additionally, an offline computing device may need to be updated even though it is offline for long stretches or indefinitely. Assets, such as graphics or applications, may need to change over time. As an example, if a company introduces a new slogan, assets containing that slogan may need to be installed on the computing device. If the computing device is unmanaged, it is difficult to ensure that the correct configuration of assets is present. This is particularly true when many offline computing devices are involved and as assets evolve over time. As an example, vending machines on a cruise ship often cannot connect to the Internet for several months. Individual asset updates can be difficult, and MDM management generally has not been possible.
As a result, a need exists for offline MDM enrollment for computing devices.